The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for anchoring an object at a distance from a support structure and, more particularly, to the secure mounting of an object to a low-strength support structure, such as a porous masonry wall or a block-type structure having interior hollow cavities, by filling an anchoring hole formed in the support structure with a hardenable substance.
In general, the prior art has encountered very serious difficulties when it is desired to mount an object, such as a cladding panel or a radiator, onto a low-strength support structure such as a wall. It is generally known in the prior art to insert a sleeve-shaped dowel or anchoring member into a large-sized hole which has been provided in the support structure and which has been already filled with a hardenable bonding substance, such as a quick-setting cement mixture, before hardening has occurred. After hardening has occurred in this prior-art approach, a mounting screw is screwed into an interior bore of the dowel in order to mount an object to the support structure.
However, the prior-art techniques have not proven altogether satisfactory. The known techniques are suitable only for fastening objects to the ground or to base plates; that is, only those cases in which the hardenable substance is prevented by gravity from flowing out of the anchoring hole before the substance has hardened. Upon insertion of a dowel after the anchoring hole has been filled with cement, the still soft cement tends to flow therefrom and will smear the exterior of the support structure. Thus, the known methods are particularly unsuitable for mounting objects to vertical walls and/or ceilings.
In addition, the known prior-art methods entail the risk, particularly in those cases where an object is to be mounted at a distance from a support structure, that the dowel will sink down into the still soft cement mixture due to its own inherent weight. To prevent this undesired change in position, the prior art requires one to manually hold the dowel in position until the cement mixture has set, or to use expensive holding devices. For example, in the case of the large-scale manufacture of precast concrete parts, the dowels are held in place by spikes arranged on sheeting boards, the spikes projecting into the interior bore of the dowels for a time sufficient for the cement mixture to set. These additional requirements are, of course, costly both in terms of labor and materials.